Saved from the Grindylows
by JustNoOne
Summary: Luna takes a dip in The Black Lake on a warm summer day and accidentally swims to far out and is attacked by a swarm of Grindylows! Who will save Luna from being drowned? Why our favorite Hogwarts life guard! One shot! Rate and Review!


**ONE SHOT OF LUNA BEING SAVED BY GIANT SQUID FLUFF**

Luna loved the weather. She loved the hot summer breeze that blew her hair back as she skipped out of the castle door. Smiling, she stopped at the entrance and looked about the grounds surveying the greenery and flowers the decked the earth. She inhaled its sweet summer scent. She loved summer. Student were littered across the grounds soaking in the foreign weather, so opposite from the almost yearly cold, cloudy, dampness of Hogwarts. She continued to skip

"what should I do?" She thought

The Thestrals have not seen her in a while, but she did not have any meat from the kitchen. She saw that the Students were in packs socializing.

"Maybe I could join?" she thought

At this thought an ache resided in her heart, student were never very kind to her so it was not worth the trouble. The wind blew the smell of the lake on her face and a smile cracked on her face a swim sounded delightful and maybe she can spot swimming Oplungish. As she transfigured her clothes she stepped into the water disregarding the sharp rocks of the lake bottom, her feet were safely worn and calloused from helping her father search for the flying Wiggenderry Yorgak (father says the creature is scared off by footwear.) She wadded deeper in the water and floated on her back closed her eyes and smiled letting the cool sensation wash away the sweat of the summer heat and lull her into bliss. Her smile soon turned into a frown as She heard talking and snickering of the familiar voice of Pansy Parking ton and her gang of Slytherin girls.

"What's up Loony Lovegood?" she asked in a taunting tone.

Even with her eyes closed she could imagine her pug face into a mean smile. Luna exhaled and turned to face them

"are you looking from one of your crazy creatures your mad father invents for his rubbish magazine?" the group of girls laughed "what is it now that Wiggenstupid Shitfish?" the group laughed even harder.

She pursed her lips as she felt the heat of anger burn in the pit of her stomach. She kept a placid face but could not help speaking through gritted teeth

" My father is not mad and The Quibbler is not rubbish" she said they chortled " and it is called a Wiggenderry Yorgak" Luna spat in a matter-of-fact tone.

They all laughed pansy was getting what she came for

"It is easily to say that you're just as mad as he is" she said waiting for a reaction.

Although Luna was livid she kept her normal airy demeanor and did not argue back. Before her mother died, she always taught Luna to practice peace, and fight only when you or another is in danger… Pansy Parkington was only a stupid bully nothing more. Luna put her back to her and floated again… Pansy's face growing red from the lack of argument of reaction from Luna and Luna heard the lot stomp off hurling insults.

On her back with her eyes closed she blindly waded away from hurt and upset. After her arms grew tired she continued her blind float on the lake meditating and letting her ager ebb away. She righted herself up and scanned around. Her stomach dropped she floated really far! The rock on the shore were tiny! She sighed at her idiocy and began to swim back. After a couple of minutes she stopped to rest and judge her distance, but, although she had a bit of a distance, shore was getting closer. As she positioned the start swimming again something brushed against her leg causing her to jerk away a little bought of panic bubbleing up. She exhaled, remembering the lake has algae in it…it was just algae. Then suddenly it happened again, but this time somthing pulled her leg down and held on. She yelped out loud and tried to kick the creature off. She made contact with it and it released her momentarily, but the creature held fast again and she suddenly felt sudden pain as if a sharp pair of teeth latched onto her leg. She dunked her head under the water to see what it was and felt her heart skip a beat,

A Grindylow had latched onto her leg and was trying to drag her down.

Luna kicked her leg furiously emitting short scared screams but felt her heart stop at the sight below of a dozen and a half grindylows have ascended from the deep aimed towards her.

They were going to drown her… she was going to die…

Their little claws dug her waist down trying to pull her down. She screamed and thrashed her legs furiously wincing as they bit her in the midst of the fight. Using all her strength to keep herself afloat with her arms she tried to half paddle towards shore. The shore bound ambition soon became abandoned, as the primary focus was to keep afloat. Luna was panicking she was racking her brain what did Lupin say?! What did he say?! Her thoughts were constricted with panic.

The pack of grindylows grabbed her arms as Luna screamed once more as her head went below water. She saw air bubbles fly to the surface for her mouth was open still screaming as she was pulled under. She began coughing from the water that was filling her mouth and throat. Luna's head, muscles, and chest began constricting from lack of air, feeling as if they were to burst. Her fear and terror began to diminish as the Grindylow dragged her farther and father the black depths. Luna felt her adrenaline fade and was too tired to struggle she closed her eyes and let a misty fog fill her mind.

But within the mist she felt the sudden release of her body from the Grindylows as they scattered as something much bigger wrapped around her torso. Limp as a rag doll she felt as if she was rising, she felt like she was in some misty dream world rising and rising

Luna was certain of it, this was it.

She was dead.

She had drowned.

She mourned a little over this fact, over her father but this thought was banished as she felt air hit her body when she surfaced from the water and was thrown against the rocky shore feeling the rocks dig into her face. She was then hit by something in the chest, then again in the stomach. What was hitting her in her death… it began to hurt a bit. Luna wanted to stop the pain but what could she do she was dead. The hard thing poked again on her stomach more frantically until suddenly she was snapped into consciousness and began to cough and heave up the water that lied within her. She felt somthing wet and smooth stroke her face and hair and disappear quickly she was so tired she could not turn to look at what it was let alone open her eyes and work through the misty realm she was in.

Still crumpled on the shore, she heard the muffled sound of feet hitting the ground and the gruff voices of adults sounding familiarly of Professor's Snape, Hagrid, and McGonagall. They tried to speak to her and they turned her over to face the sky. She felt a sweet liquid enter her mouth seeming to suck all the water out within her. she coughed again to expel the rest of the water in her lungs and drag in glorious air. Luna heard them calling her name as she tried to work away the rest of the mist that filled her mind she was in. She finally painfully opened her eyes and closed them quickly catching a short glimpse at the teachers who were over her first at Snape who was pocketing a vial and McGonagall who was wringing her hands with a mask of terror on her face willing her to keep her eyes open. Her eyes hurt, just like everything in her body. She tried to move to motion painfully that she was alive, but her body felt heavy and weak as she still struggled to draw in air feeling the misty feeling threatening to over take her again. She had the sensation of being lifted in the air by which she guessed was Hagrid and a sense of movement to the castle. When she blacked out.

Luna walked about the grounds in the chilly early morning and headed to the lake to sit by the shore. It has been two weeks since the near death drowning by the grindylows. After she woke after two day of sleep in the infirmary and was check out by the nurse, she had an interview with the headmaster and the head of the houses where she told them of the event with Pansy (who was punished), her near drowning with the grindylows, and her being saved by an unknown creature in which she saw headmaster and a handful of other professors smile and to Luna's frustration, not mentioning what is was. They let Luna go and as she walked away she heard them talking about de-grindylowing the lake.

Luna sighed as she shaked that memory from her mind, stood up, and looked out upon the misty black lake frustrated. The question gnawed at her.

What saved her? Why did is save her?

She closed her eyes trying to remember the detail within the horror of that day only remembering the hitting her stomach and chest and the stroking of her face and hair. She sat down again and closed her eyes in frustration.

She heard humming and the sound of heavy footfalls

"Good morn'in there Luna!" said Hagrid smiling concerned by her body language

"Good morning to you too Hagrid." Answered Luna smiling back quickly hiding her frustration

Luna turned her face back to the lake and there was an awkward pause. Hagrid eyed her and picked up a rock and skipped it onto the water

"I supposed yeh' be wonder'n about what saved yeh? Said Hagrid

Luna nodded and kept looking at the black lake. Hagrid dropped his rock and pulled out a strange fish out of his pocket. He whistled loudly

"well I had the permission from Dumbledore to show yeh!" Hagrid said smileing

"We try not to tell many student cause' we don't want them botherin' him." "Not that you will Luna"

Luna looked excitedly out upon the lake but to her disappointment saw nothing. She frowned

"Don't yeh be worried he be here soon" Hagrid remarked smiling.

"here." He said handing the strange fish to her. "Yeh will be needin' that soon,"

She took it. She turned her face and the lake waiting for what seemed to be a year until the water bubbled up and a huge white creature rose up from the depths. A smile cracked on her face as the giant squid popped up from the deep, its tentacle coming at her to stroke her hair.

"Of course!" Luna exclaimed staring in amazement at the giant squid

She put the fish in its tentacles and said,

"Thank you for saving me…."

She felt silly talking a squid as she watched the tentacle retreat back but she did not care. She smiled at the squid as the squid sunk into the water, back to the depths of black lake.

Hagrid smiled and looked at Luna. And clapped his hands together

"Lets get some breakfast, I made some at me cabin" he said "then later you can help feed the thestrals"

Luna took her gaze off of the water and smiled wide and replied

"That sounds wonderful."

THE END


End file.
